Ying
Ying is a YouTube singer from Hong Kong. She has a high pitched and delicate voice. But she can also sing in a more deep voice, as seen in her cover of Maji LOVE 1000%, thus making her a ryouseirui or trap singer. She is usually depicted with lilac hair. Affiliations and collaboration projects List of covered songs (Suite: Nico Nico Douga) -Cantonese ver.- (2009.07.01) # "still doll" (2009.10.16) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Human Sacrifice Alice) (2009.11.28) # "Butter-Fly" -Piano ver. (chorus) (2009.12.03) # "envy" (2010.01.31) # "Karaoke Anime Songs" feat. Ying and Szlic (2010.02.12) # "Karaoke English Songs" feat. Ying and Szlic (2010.02.12) # "Karaoke JPop Songs" feat. Ying and Szlic (2010.02.12) # "Only my RAILGUN" -Piano Orchestra ver.- (chorus) (2010.02.15) # "Kokoro" -Cantonese ver.- (2010.04.05) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.04.18) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai~" (2010.05.21) # "Inyu" (2010.05.30) # "synchronicity" -Cantonese ver.- (2010.05.30) # "REASON" -Cantonese ver.- (2010.05.30) # "Sakura Kiss" -Cantonese ver.- (2010.05.30) # "Kokoro" -Cantonese ver.- (2010.06.12) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.06.19) # "Bokumote" (2010.07.03) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver- (2010.07.28) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver- (2010.07.29) # "Hayabusa" (chorus) (2010.08.18) # "Migikata no Chou" -Len ver.- (2010.08.20) # "Nisoku Hokou" (2010.09.02) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" -Miku ver.- (2010.09.05) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" (2010.09.11) # "Yong qi 100%" (2010.09.15) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2010.09.25) # "Toki no Kioku ~Boku no Chikyuu wo Mawatte~" (2010.10.09) # "Nade Nade" -Pikachu ver.- (2010.10.09) # "VOiCE" (2010.11.01) # "SPICE!" (2010.11.08) # "Yume, Tokidoki..." (2010.11.17) # "MR.ALICE" (2010.11.21) # "Soundless Voice" (2010.12.15) # "Shinpakusuu♯0822" (2010.12.31) # "Matryoshka" feat. Ying and kii (2011.01.21) # "Lynne" (2011.02.09) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (2011.02.16) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Ying ans Natsuo (2011.03.02) # "WE ARE" (One Piece OP) -Live ver.- (2011.03.14) # "Aisatsu no Mahou." (2011.03.26) # "proof of life" feat. Ying and 芝 (2011.04.07) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (2011.04.09) # "Plus/Space" (2011.04.17) # "First Pain" (Element Hunter OP) (2011.05.21) # "Ningyouhime" (2011.05.24) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" feat. Ying and 楝花 (2011.06.05) # "Migikata no Chou" -Cantonese Len ver.- (2011.06.12) # "First Pain" (2011.06.18) # "orange" (2011.07.12) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku】" (2011.07.20) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2011.07.26) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (2011.07.28) # "Yumezakura" feat. Ying and Karasu (2011.08.18) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. 瑩凍S (2011.08.29) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.10) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Ying and 凍魂 (2011.09.14) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Ying and kii (2011.09.19) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun + Nanairo Nico Nico Douga" (2011.09.30) # "Kumikyoku Nanairo Nico Nico Douga" (2011.10.04) # "Rokutousei no Yoru -Piano ver.- (2011.10.07) # "trick and treat" feat. Ying and Kaeru (2011.10.30) # "Migikata no Chou" -Len remix ver.- (2011.11.09) # "Sakura Zenzen Ijou Nashi" feat. Ying and 凛姫 (2011.11.20) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" -Classical version- (2011.12.02) # "Migikata no Chou" (chorus) (2011.12.19) # "Yume Ni Yell! Patissiere" (2011.12.25) # "Rin Len★Romantic Night" (2011.12.27) # "Year 2011 Revue" (2012.01.13) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" -Cantonese Piano.ver- (2012.01.18) # "Hei Li Shi Hui Gu" (2012.01.18) # "Ame Yumerou" feat. Ying, 雪鈴 and Teeku (2012.01.25) # "Rei~Shisei no Koe" (2012.02.13) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (2012.03.10) # "Kokoro・Kiseki" -Cantonese ver.- (2012.03.17) # "PONPONPON" (2012.03.31) # "Souzou Forest" (2012.04.07) # "Juu Mensou" (2012.04.21) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Ying and Samantha (2012.05.02) # "sweet parade" (2012.05.06) # "Pretty Fundoshi☆Akuma Len" (2012.05.27) # "E? Aa, Sou." -parody- (2012.06.02) # "Suki Kirai" -Garry Ib ver.- (2012.06.03) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Jun'ai Ka" (2012.06.09) # "YOU" (2012.06.30) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (2012.07.02) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (2012.07.12) # "Karakuri卍Burst" (2012.07.24) # "Kimi no Nai Sekai" (2012.08.03) # "ggrks" feat. Ying and silvertooth (2012.08.11) # "Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsuke mashita" (2012.08.30) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.09.09) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. ✗LTTR (2012.09.16) # "Ama no Jaku" (2012.10.13) # "Dear" -Piano ver.- (2012.11.03) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.17) # "Inochi no Namae" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.12.09) # "Neri no Hoshizora" (2012.12.26) }} Discography Gallery Trivia *She likes Len. External links *Plurk *Facebook *Twitter *Blog Category:YouTube singers (female) Category:YouTube Trap singers